


Killer Love

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Community: homebrewbingo, Dark, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones gives Jim the perfect Anniversary gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes/Warnings** : Highlight for full list of warnings: Murder, Serial Killer!Jim and Serial Killer!Bones, Minor Character Death, needles, non-graphic violence, OOC, Language I chose Serial Killer... so you have been warned. Also using this to fill my Rogue square in my bingo card.  
>  **Beta(s)** : drivvenwrinth Who was a dear and Beta'd for me despite her ever present Migraine. *hugs* I would be lost without my sister.

"Happy Anniversary Sweetheart," Bones cooed sweetly as he removed his hands from Jim's eyes.

Jim blinked at the bright lights. Once his eyes were adjusted, his breath caught at the sight before him. “Oh, how did you know?”

Bones chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Jim; “I always know exactly what you need and want Sweetheart.”

“So, this past week you’ve been preparing this for me?” Jim asked with a worried frown.

Bones chuckled louder and squeezed Jim tighter before saying; “Yup, had to get it just right for you. You would not believe the hassle it caused me. It put up a damned good fight so I know its fit.”

“Now I feel bad, because I thought you were cheating on me or something and I didn’t get you anything for our anniversary.” Jim cringed at his own thoughtlessness. He should have known that Bones would never cheat on him. 

“That’s OK baby. Just tell me what you think of your gift.”

“It’s beautiful. Does it have a name?” Jim asked while circling his shackled gift. His hand lightly caressing it. 

“I didn’t think to ask it,” Bones said honestly.

“Where is it from?”

“I think it was speaking Russian - so maybe Russia or Germany or somewhere like that. Does it really matter?” he asked rolling his eyes in exasperation. 

“Of course not; I was just curious. So, I guess that means I get to give it a name,” Jim said with a shy smile.

“Oh Jim, you and your need name things. Does giving them a name turn you on? Make what you do to them more exciting?” his lover asked in a bare whisper from the crook of Jim’s neck. 

“A little. I mean - it makes them more... human, I guess. Besides, names have power. So, when I name them I know I have power over them,” Jim confessed a shy smile lighting up his beautiful face. 

“I always knew you were kinky bastard.” Bones replied with a light laugh.

Jim laughed and batted his eyelashes as he replied; “But, that’s what you love about me. “

“Strange, I always thought it was your ass that I loved,” Bones said with a thoughtful frown.

“Asshole,” Jim said playfully while giving him a shove.

“So, what are you going to do with it? “ Bones asked seriously.

“Well – first we have to wake it up and then let it know its name.”

“What is its name?” Bones asked as he got the items that he thought Jim would need.

“Pasha, yeah I think I’ll call it Pasha. I mean; it kind of looks like a Pasha right?” Jim asked with a child-like grin.

“If you say so - Looks more like the Steve or Tony to me,” Bones replied with a noncommittal shrug. He had never understood Jim’s need to name things.

Jim crossed his arms and wrinkled his nose before replying; “You have no imagination. You said it was Russian or German. So, how is Steve or Tony even remotely related?”

“No arguing, this is our anniversary. We should be happy and celebrating.” Bones growled.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. So – hmm, what do you want to do?”

“Your gift, you decide,” Bones said. He was grinning ear to ear as he presented Jim with the tray of surgical tools, syringes, and a myriad of medicines.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Jim moaned. He quickly pulled his lover into a passionate kiss and then reached for a syringe; he made sure the needle was firmly attached, then grabbed a medical bottle labeled Epinephrine, and drew out 3 ml of the liquid.

With a malicious grin he grabbed hold of ‘Pasha’s’ trapezoid and jabbed the needle in before slowly pushing the synthetic adrenaline into his, now screaming and awake victim. The medicine hurt like a son of a bitch. Jim knew because that was what Bones had used on him the day they had first met. 

Jim had once been in Pasha’s place, he was set to be a victim. Not that Jim had minded all that much. He had always known that he would die young and his life was pretty much shit; still, there were things he had wanted to do before he died. He wanted to travel, he wanted to know what it felt like to take the life of an innocent, to touch them so deeply that even after their death, they would remember him, and he wanted to have sex one last time. 

During that first meeting, Jim babbled along and revealed all of that. That of course had gotten his captor’s attention and Bones made him an offer. If Jim would find someone to take his place, then help Bones carry out the murder… well then, he might let Jim stick around for another day.

Cue Jim luring Frank into the barn. Yes, he had touched the man, riled him up by running his hands up and down his broad chest and whispering dirty promises into his ear, and then set him to chase. He had promised to blow Frank’s mind and he kept that promise. Jim was many things, but he was not a liar. 

After days of torturing his prick stepfather and Bones brutally fucking him for the first time, not five feet from a bleeding and sobbing Frank; Jim grabbed the gun. Jim pointed it at Frank’s head and shot just as he and Bones reached their climax. Some of the warm blood back sprayed on their naked bodies, it had been the most intense orgasm Jim had ever experienced. When he confessed this to his - lover? Captor? Murderer? Bones had said that it had been rather intense for him as well.

In a nutshell, it had felt so fucking perfect. Jim had worried slightly that it only felt that good because Frank had tormented him for all those years. When he voiced his concern, Bones had suggested that they find someone else, a stranger and try again. Jim had readily agreed and was happy as well as relieved, when their orgasm was even more intense than it had been when they were killing Frank.

Now here they were ten years and forty victims later, and it felt just like yesterday when they had gotten together and killed for the first time. Murder was not required to get their rocks off. The death of some poor unsuspecting soul (and Bones’ now deceased wife) was not strictly necessary to achieve orgasm… but damn if it didn’t make the times that they did all that more intense.

Jim was pulled from his recollections, read daydreams, of murders past, as Bones leaned over his shoulder and grabbed Pasha’s chin forcing the man to look at him in the eyes before he softly whispered, “Don’t worry sugar; I promise to blow your mind,” to Pasha. 

Jim’s breath hitched and his dick twitched in anticipation as Pasha’s eyes widened in fear, tears ran down his face, as he began to plead for his life. Hell yeah, this was going to be an anniversary to remember.

~Fin~


End file.
